The Lost Light
by YnxTheLynx
Summary: Three years after his defeat, Pitch returns. The Guardians are ready, but a new immortal surfaces with no memories and a connection to the Nightmare King. Is this spirit a friend or a new enemy? *OC* Please RxR, Thanks*
1. Prequel

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE*** I've seen the movie and read the books. This story was started before they introduced Mother Nature into the story, so if she is different than the books you know now. Don't like, don't read. Thank You -Ynx-***

Prequel

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here. Which kind of makes you a Guardian too."

"Jack!" the boy hugs the winter spirit before the sleigh appears in the sky.

With one last goodbye, the children are guided home by the yetis and elves as the Guardians make their way back to the pole. None of the Guardians notice the glow of the moon brighten or feel the magic that begins to bloom behind them.

In a dark, forgotten corner of Pitch's lair, a lone moon beam see a crystal of darkness, formed centuries ago by the Nightmare King himself, crack.


	2. New Spirit

Chapter 1: New Spirit

Darkness. That's the last thing I remember, it's the only thing I can remember. Until now.

The loud shattering sound echoes through the cave. I fall to the floor, landing hard on my hands and knees. Shards of dark glass lay all around me. I pull myself to my feet, taking in the cold, dark cave. A soft beam of light ahead draws me. After twists and turns, I find the way out. A tunnel going straight up to the outside. Careful of the long green dress that I'm wearing, I climb.

The light outside is blinding. I stumble for a few moments, grabbing a tree for balance. When my sight returns, the trees stretch around me, and I feel myself smile. I set out through the trees, not sure what I'm looking for, but still determined to find it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A mischievous laugh filled the air. It was late fall and finally time for the winter spirit to return to Burgess. The past three years, since the Guardians beat Pitch, the small group of believers camped out one weekend in the fall by Jack Frost's lake to welcome him back for winter. Jamie was the first to notice the chill in the air.

"Jack!" he called, scanning the trees for his friend.

A yelp behind him made him turn. Cupcake was cradling her arm to her chest. Their once small campfire blazing out of control. "Come on!" Jamie called to the others, guiding Cupcake away from the blaze. "We have to get back and warn someone. Cupcake, you okay?"

She nodded, a little shaken, "I'll be fine"

"Jamie!" Jack Frost landed in front of the believers, "Are you all okay?" his eyes locked on the fire behind them.

"Cupcake got burned a little, but other then that we're fine." Jamie looked to the others, who nodded quickly.

"Let me see" Jack tore his eyes from the fire to Cupcakes arm. She held it out cautiously to the young Guardian. The winter spirit carefully cooled the burn. "It should heal in a few days."

"Thanks" she breathed out.

"You guys should get out of here, I'm gonna try to stop the fire."

"Be careful" the children called after their friend, as Jack flew back to the fire.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There were voices coming from the clearing ahead. When I reached the edge, I found a group of children. "Hello, Can you tell me where we are?" I call. They don't answer, or even notice I said anything at all. I move a little closer, "Hello?"

A boy with brown hair walked towards me. I almost speak again, but stop when he walks through me. A painful, cold shock echoed through my body. My knees gave way.

What just happened? Why, why did he pass through me? Was I even real?

A cry cut through my dark thoughts. My eyes widen in a horror as the small fire jumped and grew out to the trees. I stood frozen as the children escaped the blaze. The fire grew, eating at the trees and bush around the clearing. The air cooled and snow began to fell, put out the smaller flames and cooling the embers.

My auburn hair whipped as the chilly wind swirled violently through the trees, chocking the fires out. A white haired boy appeared in the clearing, back to me, staff extended almost like he was controlling the winds. After a moment the fire died and the winds and snow calmed. The boy relaxed a little looking around the clearing until his eyes locked on mine.

We study each other for a second before realization hits. He can see me. And he looks just as surprised as I feel. With a small step forward, he speaks, "You can see me."

It wasn't a question, but I nod, "And you see me. They couldn't."

"They?"

"There were children here before the fire," I pause, "one of them…" I stop unable to continue.

"Walked through you?" he guessed, eyes shining with sympathy when I nod. "You must be new to this. I know some other spirits who can help you."

"New to what?" I demand, "What do you mean spirits?"

"It's hard to explain." He managed, shifting his weight. "Oh I'm Jack Frost. And you?"

"I…" I scan my thoughts for some sort of answer to his question, one that I hadn't asked yet, and found nothing, "I don't know." I admit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bunny sits, enjoying the quite of his Warren, painting an egg almost absent mindedly. It was a calm beautiful day, one of the best in the past decade or so and he was going to savor it. He shifted suddenly and tried to relax again, but no matter what he tried he just couldn't. Bunny finally stood, "Somethin's up" he said to himself, before opening a tunnel to the pole.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He frowned, looking to the moon that was just appearing on the horizon. There was a sudden loud crack above us. He looked to the source of the noise, eyes widen. "Watch out!" he closed the distance between us in less than a second, shoving me away a branch fell. It caught his shoulder, pulling him the ground, hard.

I push myself onto my elbows, looking to where the boy fell. The branch lay across him, stretching from his right shoulder to the opposite hip. It glowed, embers from the fire weakening it. I rush over to move it, hesitating for a second feeling the heat radiate form the wood. With a deep breath, I push against the branch as hard as I can. It rolls off easily.

There was a black scorch mark across Jack's back, but it looked like his hoodie had protected him from the worst of it. The angry red mark on the side of his head worried me. It must have hit hard to knock him out. Before I could do anything, a swirl of blueish light appeared before us. Suddenly there were two large figured towering over me. A large man in red and a six foot tall rabbit.

"I told ya somethin' was wrong!" the rabbit exclaimed, coming over to us. I shirk back a little, but don't dare move my eyes away from the new comers. "Jack?" he moves the boy to his side. "Frostbite?" he calls louder, shaking him lightly. His face fell when Jack didn't respond; he moves to let the other man take a look at the boy.

The rabbit meets my eyes for the first time, "What happened?" he growls out.

I filch back a little and notice the stern look the man throws the rabbit, even if he doesn't. "There was a fire. The branch feel and he pushed me out of the way." I gestured to the branch, still glowing a few feet away.

He looks at it, me, Jack, the burns and ember all around the clearing, before nodding. "And ya just pushed it off em? Cause it's still burnin' hot." He gestures to my hands. When I look, they look almost same as before just a little pink from heat. I turn them over, confused. They should be burnt.

The rabbit looked back to the others, "North, how's Snowflake?"

"He'll be fine, we should get him back to the pole so he can rest in the cold." The man, North, replied.

The rabbit nodded, "We should take her to."

"Bunny, we don't know anything…" North began, but was cut off.

"She did this North." Bunny gestured to the destroyed clearing and then Jack, "She's a fire spirit, I can smell it. We can't just let her run off."

Slowly North nodded. I try to back away again, but Bunny grabs my arm. "Relax, we ain't gonna hurt ya."

I still pull away, but his hold is strong not leaving me much choice when North opens another portal and stepping through with Jack then to follow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

***Okay so far? I don't really know how long this is going to be. I a general idea of how this is going to go but need to fill in details, so… I can't and won't make any promises, but I will try my best to update a least once a week. Thanks for reading and review are welcome, no flames please ( bad thing happen to good people)***


	3. Voices (or lack of)

Chapter 2: Voices (or lack of)

Endless white spreads out below the window, stretching on to the horizon in every direction. With a sigh I turn back to the small library I've been sitting in since we arrived. North had hurried off with Jack in his arms and Bunny put me here and left right after.

I turn my hands over again, thinking of what Bunny said. A fire spirit. What did any of this even mean? Did I really start that fire before? Was it my fault the child and Jack got hurt? My musing was cut short when the door opened.

North come in followed by two others I didn't know, a short golden man and a humming bird like women, both staring at me. "This is Tooth and Sandy" North gestures to the others, "and I am North. We want to help you." He states calmly.

I shift a little, "Why? I hurt your friend."

"This is true, but I don't think you meant to." His companions nod, Sandy smiles softly. "Who are you?"

"I don't know." I answer honestly. They all frown at my answer like Jack did.

"What do you remember then?" the woman, Tooth, asks fluttering a little where she hovered.

"Not much." I tell them everything I can remember, the cave and the fire.

Their frowns deepen. Above Sandy's head images made of sand swirl together quickly. The others seem to understand, "Pitch's cave" North said softly.

"What?" their eyes snap back to me, like they had forgotten I was there.

"Is nothing." North says almost too quickly.

"We just need to talk with Bunny and Jack about something." Tooth offers, "You can wait here if you want." Something told me I didn't really have a choice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bunny closed the door to Jack's room. North got him to the room before taking Tooth and Sandy to the new spirit. Bunny and Phil opened the windows letting on the cold so the winter spirit could heal faster. The north wind swirled around the boy lovingly, ruffling his hair. Leaving the little Frostbite in good hand, Bunny went to find the other Guardians.

He around a corner and was sent flying to the floor as North rushed into him. The man pulled him to his feet again quickly. "What's the rush?"

Sandy answered first, sand swirly in a quick explanation. "What do ya mean she came for Pitch's cave? He's gone."

"Then why would there be a spirit in his cave? A fire spirit of all things?" Tooth demanded. "And why now, just after Jack joins us?"

"To the globe room." North interrupts. They follow him and wait for their leader to continue. "Manny, what are we supposed to do? What does this spirit mean?" After a minute, North frowns at the moon. There was no answer, no sign, nothing.

"Looks like we're on our own." Bunny broke the silence. "We'll have ta talk to 'er, figure out if the sheila's workin' with Pitch or not."

Before anyone could answer, a loud ring filled the room. Sandy stood to the side, dropping the elf now that he had the other attention. A snowflake appeared over his head.

"Jack's awake." Bunny guessed. Sandy nodded, "Then let's go get em."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I close my eyes, leaning my forehead against the cool glass. When I open them again the room is darker. My reflection stares back at me.

The green dress I noticed earlier was long, but light weight. The sleeve ended in the middle of my forearms. It hugged my body, but wasn't tight. A star shaped necklace hung at the hollow of my throat. It was made of glass, four points were clear, the last was red. My hair was shiny auburn that ended just below my shoulder blades. My eyes were different. The right one was a deep blue while the left was forest green.

Voices from the hall pulled me back. I inch closer.

"She was in Pitch's cave"

"We can't trust her"

"She's a fire spirit, she's dangerous"

"There aren't fire spirits anymore for a reason."

I flinch back, the others voices echoing through my head. All of them, even Jack, thought I was…

A creak behind me startles me from my thought. A portal like the one before, a little darker maybe swirls by the window. The voices from the hall come closer. A cool voice, coming from the portal, asks, "Are you looking for a way out? A way to escape the Guardians?"

I hesitate looking between the door and portal, inching closer to the portal, "I don't know."

"It looks to me like you should decide. They're coming and don't sound pleased with you. They sound like they've decided you should be taken care of. I can help."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because they are coming and I'm your only chance to survive. Because they feel the same about me which puts us in the same boat."

I move right next to the portal as the door opens. The Guardians stare at me and I stare back with wide eyes as the portal pulls me in. "No!" I see Jack rush forward before everything goes black.

***Cliffhanger (insert evil laugh here) I know every other character in this story has an accent but I'm not very good with them so… *le Shrug* I'll try to get the next part up later this week. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome, no flames please –Ynx***


	4. People from before

Chapter 3: People from before

*Last time ** _I move right next to the portal as the door opens. The Guardians stare at me and I stare back with wide eyes as the portal pulls me in. "No!" I see Jack rush forward before everything goes black. **_

*A few minites before*

Jack was sitting up when the other Guardians entered the room. Phil nodded quickly before returning to work, happy that Jack was okay, but glad the babysitting was done. The yetis had repaired the winter spirits' hoodie and besides the red mark on the side of his head, Jack looked the same as normal.

"Is that other spirit okay?" he asks as soon as Phil leaves.

"The sheila's fine. She's here." Bunny answers, "How bout you Frostbite?"

"Better now." He nods to the still open window. The wind rushes a little, wrapping around the boy who smiles softly. He refocuses on the others, "Have you talked to her? Can we help her?"

"We talked to her Sweet tooth, but we… it's complicated." Tooth answered this time.

Before Jack could ask, Sandy swirled through random images in a quick explanation. When he finished, Jack asked, confused, "Pitch's cave? A fire spirit?"

"Yes, there hasn't been a fire spirit in centuries. They are very dangerous and this one came from Pitch's cave." North finally spoke

'_She didn't seem bad to me, she looked lost' _Jack thought, "So what are we going to do? I don't think she meant to start that fire. She looked confused and scared when I found her, like she just became a spirit, not exactly evil."

"But if Pitch is the one who made her?" North questions, "And even if he didn't, he still may want to use her. We'll have to talk to her, together and figure all of this out."

"What about Manny?" Jack asks.

"He ain't answerin'" Bunny replies.

Jack nods slowly, "Let's talk to her then."

The Guardians made their way to the library at the end of the hall. When door was open, they stared in shock at the black portal swirling next the fire spirit. Her eyes, full of fear, meet Jacks as the portal starts to pull her in. "No!" the winter spirit surges ahead, but not before the portal closes.

"What now?" he demands, turning back to the others.

"We find her." Bunny calls, already headed back to the globe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sound of waves wakes me. Sitting up careful, I take in my surroundings. The beach is beautiful. The sand is clean and soft. It stretches out as far as I can see in both directions. The ocean that meets it is crystal clear blue. Across from that, a jungle reaches for the clear sky over head. I don't know where I am, but it seems right.

"You're home." a voice, the same one from the portal, floats from behind me. I turn to find its owner. He was tall, thin, dressed in black. His skin was gray, eyes were yellow, and his hair was as dark as his clothes. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize it, it's been a long time since you were home. The island missed you."

"Home?" I ask curiously, but unsure also.

The man looked at me for a moment and laughed lightly, "Yes Ember home, it doesn't look that different does it?"

"Ember?" I back away from the stranger a little. He knew me? How could he know me?

"Ember?" He moves closer, stopping when I move back, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks watching me with concern. His voice seems familiar. Not just that, he seems familiar, but I can't remember why. Pain shoots through my head as I sink back into the sand, cradling my head in my hands.

"Who are you? Why, how do you know me?" I demand through gritted teeth.

He had gotten closer when I wasn't looking, only a few feet separate us now. "You don't… don't remember me?" he asks, looking both concerned and hurt. I shake my head slowly, still in pain. "My name's Pitch. We were, are, friends."

"Pitch?" he nods at my question, smiling lightly. "They said something about you; I came from your cave?"

His face darkens a little, "The Guardians," he scoffs, "so much better than other spirits because of their centers." He sees my confusion, "They were chosen to protect the world while the rest of us are invisible to it," I flinch remembering the cold painful shock when the boy walked through me, "because of their centers, because the man in moon decided they were more important than the rest of the spirits."

"What are centers?" I ask, the pain fading away, forgetting my other question.

"They are the most important part of a spirit. It's what they put into the world and protect." He explains, sitting down, still a few feet away.

"And all of us have them?" He nods again, "What's yours?"

He looks out to the ocean and sighs, "Fear. No one understands. Fear keeps people save, but the other spirits don't seem to see that. They're always fighting against me."

We silently watch the waves, both lost in thought before I remember my question. "When I first woke up," he turns back to me, "I was in a cave. They, the Guardians, said something about it being yours?"

"That would make sense. It was the last place you were before…" he cuts off, looking back to the ocean.

"Before…" I push, wanting answers.

"Before I lost you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Since Pitch's last attack, North and Sandy had been working on a way to locate nightmares and nightmare sand using the globe. They hadn't tested it yet, the past three years had been free from nightmares and Pitch, but it was time.

The Guardians stand on all sides of the globe, scanning for any sign of the Nightmare King. "Over here." Jack calls from his place. A small swirl of dark sand came from an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Tooth gasps quietly, Sandy frowns, and Bunny and North both grit their teeth. "What?" Jack asks looking from his friends to the island.

"I'll get em for this." Bunny growls out, staring at the spot.

"What is it?" the boy asks again.

"The home of an old friend." North says

"What are we waitin' for? He, Pitch, is on Natalie's island." Bunny says loudly, almost yelling.

"Who's Natalie?" Jack asks Tooth quietly.

"She's Mother Nature Jack." Tooth explains, "She helps us fight Pitch the first time."

"Why didn't she help us last time?"

"Because she's gone." Bunny answered flatly. "Pitch he…"

"I'm sorry"

He shrugs, "There nothing you could've done Frostbite, it was a long time ago."

North clears his throat, "To the sleigh."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What happened?" I ask. Pitch hesitates for a moment, "Please, I need to know. I can't remember anything, I need answers."

"It's a long story."

"Then you better get started."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

***Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome, flames are not. Until next chapter***


	5. Remembering

Chapter 4: Remembering

*Last time** _"What happened?" I ask. Pitch hesitates for a moment, "Please, I need to know. I can't remember anything, I need answers."_

"_It's a long story."_

"_Then you better get started." _**

The wind pushed against the two spirits, waves rushing up the mostly empty beach. With a sigh Pitch began his story, "This was, is, your home. Your mother was like us, a spirit, but she fell in love with a mortal she saved from the ocean. The man didn't know what she was, but he loved her to and stayed with her. Your parents built a home for their family here, where they meet. They were overjoyed when they found out they were going to have you. The first child born to a spirit." I smile lightly.

"Your mother still left the island from time to time to do her job. One night while she was gone a hurricane hit the island, hard. Your father didn't make it. His loss almost killed your mother. When you were born, she decided to protect you, no matter the cost." The pain from before was beginning to creep forward again.

"She guarded you from everything. You never left the island, never meet anyone else. Ember?" My hands find my head again, shaking as the pain shoot through me.

"_Why won't she listen? I'm not a little girl anymore" I think aloud, walking through the deepest part of the jungle._

I gasp as the memory return.

"_I can't just stay here forever, I don't want to." There had to be more to the world then our little island, places to see, people to meet. I smile at the thought. The only other person I had ever seen was mother. I wanted to meet someone, anyone, more than anything._

_When I came to the next clearing, I almost screamed. There was someone standing there. A person, a real person on the island, not me or mother. The man, looking at the trees, hadn't notices me yet. 'I should find mother' I think, backing slowly away. There's a small snap of a twig under foot and I'm frozen in place by a pair of yellow eyes._

My head snaps up, "then… I…I…found you" I say between breathes.

"You remember?" His eyes flash with hope for a second before I shake my head.

"Not…not everything." My breath slowed back to normal, but the pain remains. I tell him what I'd seen.

He smiles softly, "When we first meet." I might have returned the smile if the pain had pulsed. I screamed as the memories continued.

_The man, the stranger, stared at me. I took a deep breath, "Who are you?"_

_He studied me, "A spirit"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_A few things," he smirked, "but for now I want to ask _you_ a question. Why don't you ask something you really want to know?"_

The pain kept coming, I couldn't even scream anymore. My whole body was trembling.

_That's just how it started. After that day, I would sneak out to the jungle to meet Pitch and he'd tell me stories. I asked about the rest of the world and he'd explain anything and everything. I never told mother about the stranger who found our island. Pitch was my first and only friend, and I didn't want to lose him._

The memories were cut off as everything went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack shifted a little in his seat as they came through the portal. It was warmer here then the winter spirit was comfortable with, but he'd be okay. There was a small island below them, surround by miles of clear ocean. Dense jungle crowded the center of the island, rimmed by a clean sandy beach. The sleigh landed softly.

They spilt up in groups to look for the girl and the Nightmare King. North and Tooth take the south side of the island. Sandy circles the beach before heading inland by himself, since he was the strongest against Pitch. Jack and Bunny take the north side.

"So…" Jack tries to break the silence, "this is Mother Nature's island?" Bunny nods. "Can… will you tell me about her?"

He sighs, "Her name was Natalie. She helped the seasons change, made storms and other weather, and helped any spirit who needed it. She would've loved ya. Natalie was carefree and fun and she just loved everything."

"She sounds nice."

"She was. Natalie was actually the first person I meet on earth. She was my best friend. Who knew a spirit of spring and a spirit of nature would be best friends." He laughed a little. "When the Guardians first came together to fight Pitch, she didn't want to join. She hated fighting."

"You said Pitch…" Jack stopped when Bunny flinched, "What happened?"

"We don't know. Natalie was married years before the fighting had started, but her husband was dead. After that she kept to herself. She still did her job, but she almost never left her island for anything else.

"When I came to ask for her help she almost panic, said she couldn't get involved. I… we thought she was hiding something from us, that something was wrong. North and Tooth tried everything, but couldn't get through. Sandy and I tried to come to the island, but we were blocked. She'd guarded the whole island from everyone, humans and spirits. That takes an incredible amount of power.

"We finally found Pitch's cave after a few more run-in's, and went to finish things. When we got there we found her, but we were too late. We don't… we never found out why she was even there." Bunny's ears dropped.

"I'm sorry"

He shook his head," Let's just find them. I don't want _him_ here." Bunny growled.

They continue in silence until they reach a break in the trees, Jack stares mouth open at the clearing. A small crystal clear lake surrounds a small island. The tiny piece of land is covered with all types of flowers and at the very center a small flame flickers peacefully. The whole thing was beautiful.

"What is this?" Jack asked, floating over to the island.

Bunny appears next to him, "The elements did this… for Natalie." Jack watched Bunny, looking over his best friend memorial with grief on his face.

The winter spirit nodded with new determination, "Let's find Pitch."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I bolted up, gasping. Sunlight filtered through the trees overhead. Pitch was next to me, watching me closely. "Where…"

"My apologies, I had to move you. The Guardians are here."

"What do they want with me," with a frustrated sigh, I add, "us?"

"We're not one of them." Pitch say simply, like it's all the answer I should need.

I change the subject, "What happened?"

"My guess is the memories were coming back to fast and you overloaded. We should get further inland, find somewhere to find."

We walk in silence. I try to piece together everything I'd seen, and was grateful Pitch was giving me time. I boulder covered in moss in vines stops me. Reaching out carefully, I draw the vines away. An opening leads to a small hidden cove. "See, it's coming back to you." Pitch smile down at me. He sits against the stone wall and after a moment, I sit beside him. After I have my mind in order again, I face the other spirit.

I tell him everything I remember seeing, "What happened next?"

"We meet like that for months. I hide and you never told your mother."

"Then what changed? How did I end up in your cave?" I pause for a moment; another question struck me like lightning, "What happened to my mother?"

His eyes darken and in a cold voice he answers all three of my questions with two words.

"The Guardians."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading, review are welcome (even if they're all from Krio, love ya) flames are not. I apologize again for my lack of accent ability. Until next time.


	6. Answers

Chapter 5: Answers

*Last time** _His eyes darken and in a cold voice he answers all three of my questions with two words._

"_The Guardians."_**

"From the beginning." I demand.

Pitch nods with a sigh, "At the time the Guardians were just forming. The man in the moon decided my fear wasn't needed so he gathered the Guardians to end me. After one of our run-ins I was hurt. I came to you. I hadn't told you about the fighting yet, I didn't want you to worry. You were livid when you found out." He laughed.

"After a few days I was going to leave, but you stopped me. You asked to come with me. It wasn't the first time you asked either. You argued with me for hours. I didn't want you in danger; since your powers haven't surfaced yet, but you didn't want me face so many spirits alone."

"My powers?" I wonder aloud, "Bunny said I was a fire spirit?" I add, unsure if it was a question or a statement.

He face lights up, "A fire spirit? Your powers have finally developed?" I explain what happened in the woods and my first encounter with the winter spirit. He was fuming when I finished, "How dare they! Even if you aren't a Guardian they should have known you had just discovered your abilities. You can't be expected to have perfect control for the beginning!"

"If they hadn't found, I probably won't have found you." I shrug and laugh, "Or the other way around, I guess. How did you find me?" I ask.

"I try to keep an eye on them and you caused a bit of a stir, it wasn't that hard. Anyway, somehow you talked me in to letting you come with me, not that I could say no to you. We were at my cave when your mother found us. Then the Guardians arrived." He was silent for a moment, sadness filled his yellow eyes, "You were knocked away from me in an explosion. You feel into one of the side tunnels."

His eyes meet mine, "I looked for you, for days I searched. But I never found you. The tunnels change, I didn't even know if I was even close. After a few years I gave up all hope, you were dead, until I felt the Guardians unease yesterday."

"And my mother?" I ask quietly.

"She was caught in the cross fire. I'm sorry."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She was alive" Bunny spoke suddenly, "Natalie was when we got to the cave." Jack waited for him to continue.

"I knew we were too late to save her. The others went after Pitch and I went to her. She asked me to protect what was hers, her elements. She was more scared for them then herself. I held her when she died.

"There's a cove around here somewhere." Bunny's gaze shifted around the jungle.

"I can take a look." Jack offered, "You know, bird's eye view."

After a moment's hesitation, the older Guardian nodded, "Just be careful Frostbite"

The winter spirit was off in a flash. A few minutes had passed when he spotted the cove. There were two figures sitting there. Jack was back to Bunny in seconds. "I found them."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"They're coming." Pitch spoke suddenly, standing quickly, "Two of them."

"Well there are two of us so…"

"No" He almost shouts, "No I won't let you fight. Not them." In a much smaller voice, "I won't lose you again."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" I guess.

"No, nothing comes to mind." He almost smiles, "Please Ember just let me do this. I'll lead them away and come back for you. Okay?"

"Is that a question? I didn't know I had a choice."

"Oh you don't" he assures me before disappearing.

With a sigh, I sink back down to the ground. I focus on my hands until sparks start dancing between my fingers. Next time I won't be left behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Here" Jack leads Bunny to a boulder covered in moss and vines, "the other side."

Before the Guardians move nightmare sand erupts before them, Pitch at the lead, racing pass them into the jungle. "Come on" Bunny charges after the nightmare king.

"Bunny wait." Jack starts after them, but stops when he remembers the girl. She hadn't been with Pitch. Turning back to the cove the winter spirit flies over the rocks to find the other spirit sitting there.

"Hey" He calls softly, hoping not the scare her.

The spirit whips around and is on her feet in seconds, not looking scared but angry. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," he pauses for a second, "and save you from Pitch."

"Save me? I don't need saving." She shouts at him.

"Pitch took you from the pole, we want to help."

"No Pitch saved me from all of you. I heard what you said. That I'm dangerous and can't be trusted, just like another spirit who isn't a Guardian, right?"

"What…no, no we never…" he began before she slipped away. He chased after the fire spirit.

"Wait" he calls, grabbing her wrist to stop her. She screamed and Jack let go with a yelp. An angry red mark covers his hand quickly. The fire spirit hisses, cradling her wrist to her chest. A blue spot wraps around her wrist. She blinks back tears. He moves forward slowly.

"Just stay away!" she yells, sparks fly all around her cutting the winter spirit off.

"Fine." Jack stops and waits.

After a minute the blue handprint fades. She meets his eyes again, but the sparks don't stop. "What do you want?" she repeats. "And don't say you want to save me" the girl warns.

"How about talking? Can I want that?" She doesn't move, but the sparks stop so he took that as a good sign. "What did you mean you heard us?"

"I heard all of you talking outside the library, about how I came from Pitch's cave so I must be bad."

"But we never…"

"Pitch told me about you, all of you. The Guardians killed my mother. Why should I listen to you?" she asks.

"No…" he shakes his head, "they wouldn't…"

"But they did, weren't you there?"

"No. I've only been with them a few years. When did it happen?"

The fire spirit brows drew together, "Three centuries ago, give or take."

"I wasn't a spirit then, I may not have even been born yet."

She studies him for a second, "You really don't know."

It wasn't a question, but he nods, "look…um…"

She seems to understand, "Ember"

"Jack" he almost smile, "Look Ember, you want answers? Let me get the others."

"No"

"They can help."

"Maybe I don't want their help."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading. I know this wasn't my best. Work was hell this week and writers block doesn't help. Review are welcome (Krio ;-D) flames are not. Til next time –Ynx-


	7. Updates

***Update***

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry

I didn't mean to get so far behind, but I've had a lot to do and works been killer.

I'll try to have a new chapter up sometime next week.

Thanks so much for reading and commenting (Krio) :-)

Hoping to have something for you guys soon

-Ynx-


End file.
